Don't Give Up
by Kittykat 2893
Summary: Brookelynn Fallon, is a sixteen year old Ravenclaw, who never dreamed of having any other life besides a normal one. Then her mother was killed, and she was thrust into the world where you can barely trust anyone. But she won't back down.
1. Chapter One

_Stepping off of the train, Brooke breathed in the air. Soon, she'd get on a plan that would take her back home to America. She looked around the other kids and parents. She saw how happy some of the kids were to be in the arms of their parents. She only had a mother, and she loved her mother more than her own life. At Hogwarts, she was invisible to everyone. She looked around again, for one of her friends. Cameron Rothshire. He was one of her childhood friends. _

"_Brooke!" A familiar male voice rang out clear as day to her. She smiled and ran into her best friend's arms. He smiled and embraced her back. Brooke felt tears coming to her eyes as she stayed in his arms. She didn't want him to let her go, as he reminded her of home. Cameron laughed at her. "Miss me?" He asked, almost like he doubted the question. She smiled up at him._

"_Obviously! School, isn't fun without you." She said leaning against him as he embraced her tighter. Every year he came to pick her up from school. Her mother was a muggle and didn't want to be around everyone there. She loved Brooke to death, but the Wizarding World was too much for her. Cameron laughed, and began pulling her away from the crowds. _

"_Lets get home. Your mother is dying to see you again." He said. She smiled. She missed her mother dearly. They neared a car and got in. It took them to the airport quickly, mostly because Cameron used his magic to make them go faster. She never got why he did that. He wasn't content on going the speed limit? "We're going to have a great summer Brooke. I wanna know everything that happened last year."_

_

* * *

_

"Brooke! Wake up!" She shot up from the table and shot a glare at Padma Patil who was looking at her concerned. She looked around and saw she was in the Great Hall. People were eating, and it was morning. She sighed and looked down at the plate in front of her. "Brooke, are you feeling okay?" Padma asked. Brooke looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Padma." Padma gave her a sympathetic smile, then went back to eating. Brooke looked back down at her own food. She didn't know why she had fallen asleep. She remembered going to bed actually early. And she wondered why she dreamed about that moment now. Her head looked up as she heard a commotion coming from the Gryffindor table. The golden trio. Brooke had nothing against them, but they were always looking for trouble. And she did wonder how Hermione Granger got sorted into Gryffindor. She was very smart, definitely Ravenclaw material. She couldn't hear what they were saying and instead began looking around the Ravenclaw table. She met the eyes of Benjamin Jacobs, a seventh year Ravenclaw. He smirked at her, and she looked down at the table, trying to resist a blush that she knew would make it across her features eventually. She heard someone laugh beside her, and she turned to the person. Amanda "Mandy" Brocklehurst.

"I doubt you want to go after that." Mandy pointed to Ben, and Brooke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I heard he's a total heart breaker, and a total jerk." Brooke laughed at Mandy's statement and looked back at Ben who was now looking into his goblet, like it held answers to something. Then he took a drink, as if to make those answers disappear. Brooke continued to watch him. He didn't seem like he was the kind of guy that Mandy just described. She looked back down at her food then stood up. Padma and Mandy looked up at her.

"Where are you headed to Brooke?" Padma asked. She looked at them, and smiled a bit. She didn't really think of that when she stood up, but she just wanted to leave the Grand Hall. So, Brooke just smiled and pointed to the doors to the Grand Hall. They smiled back and nodded. Brooke turned and began walking away as she heard Padma and Mandy say, in unison. "_Library_." She shook her head laughing, was she that predictable? She laughed to herself silently as she left the Grand Hall, and made her way to the library. A Ravenclaw's haven.

She opened the doors and looked around. Unlike her fellow Ravenclaws she didn't find the library all that interesting. She preffered the whomping willow to a book. But it was a place that she could escape to. She found an empty table and sat down. She let her head rest in her hand and stared at the wall.

* * *

"_Brooke!" Brooke stepped out of the cab, ran and embraced her mother who stepped out of the house. Cameron got out of the other side and paid the cab, then walked over to the two girls. "I missed you so much!" Her mother exclaimed. Brooke buried her face into her mother's shoulder like she had done with Cameron. She had missed her mother as well. She always did. She cried silent tears of happiness. She let out a small laugh, her mother always missed her. _

"_I missed you too mom." She said finally pulling away from her mother. Her mother smiled at her, tears falling down her face silently. She hugged her mother again, happy to be home and with her mother. "I have so much to tell you about school mom!" Brooke said. Cameron walked over to them, then Brooke heard a whistle._

"_Oh Brooke!" Brooke released her mother and turned around just as she was tackled into the soft grass by a blond monster. Or, as Brooke knew it, her friend Cameo Maddox. She hit the ground with a slight groan. "Miss me?" Cameo asked smiling. Brooke smiled back and hugged her. _

"_It feels to be home. I missed you all!" She said holding Cameo close to her._

_

* * *

  
_

"Brooke, hey. Come on, it's time for class!" Someone's voice shook her from her thoughts and memories. She opened her eyes, and realized where she was. The library she looked around and saw Padma standing there, looking concerned. Brooke stood up, shakily and Padma helped her stand up straight. "Brooke, you okay? It's not like you to space out and fall asleep at both breakfast and in the library. Where's the Brooke I know and love?" Brooke looked at her.

"I don't know…" Brooke let Padma pull her out of the library. "What class do we have?" Padma stopped, and turned to Brooke, and lifted her hand to Brooke's forehead.

"Are you feeling okay Brooke? You've been acting really weird today. Like abnormal weird." Well, Brooke still had enough sense to glare at Padma for that remark, to which Padma laughed. Soon they were joined by Mandy. She was running, and seemed to be out of breath. "Mandy you okay?" Padma asked. Mandy took a few breaths in then pointed behind her. Brooke and Padma looked to see a gang of Slytherins looking at them. The both looked at Mandy then at the Slytherins.

"Run!" Padma and Brooke both yelled in unison. Brooke grabbed onto Mandy as they began running toward their class, Transfiguration. As they neared the room, they slowed. The Slytherins glared at them, and Brooke recognized one as Draco Malfoy. She smirked at them as they walked away then she turned to Mandy.

"What did you do to make them mad?" Mandy watched the Slytherin gang leave, then snickered.

"The amazing bouncing ferret." Mandy sang. Brooke burst out laughing, and Padma held it back. "What? I got bored." Brooke laughed again. Then looked at Mandy.

"Are you in the right house? That was pretty brave of you Mandy. Draco Malfoy looked like he would've loved to be able to hex you. Luckily for you, you came to the right people in a time like that." Brooke said with a smile. Padma turned to the classroom that the girls were in front of.

"We should get to class." She said. Brooke laughed again, and pushed Mandy and Padma into the classroom full of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. All three sat down at a table together, and watched Professor McGonagall. Brooke smiled, she had two of her best friends at her side, and she had just laughed for the first time in a couple of months, she was happy.


	2. Chapter Two

Halfway through her Transfiguration class, Brooke began spacing out. She rested her chin on her hand and watched Professor McGonnagal talk about animagi. Something that Brooke already knew, well basically every Ravenclaw knew what she was talking about, because they all spent their free time in the library. She turned her gaze to the window, and then felt Padma's gaze on her. She turned and smiled, then mouthed, 'I'm fine, really.' Padma gave her a look telling her, that she didn't believe Brooke. Brooke sighed and looked back at Professor McGonnagal, who gave her a stern look for spacing out. Brooke gave an apologetic smile before taking notes. Then she started spacing out again.

* * *

_"Come on slowpoke!" Brooke glared and ran after Cameron. She laughed as she collided with him, and they tumbled down the hill, until finally they stopped at the bottom. She laughed again, and looked up at him as he was on top of her. He noticed that too, and looked at her awkwardly. "Uh..." He quickly moved away from her, and she sat up, looking at him. "Sorry about that." She laughed._

_"It's okay. We fell." He nodded, and Brooke could almost see him blush a bit. He composed himself and looked at her, then he stood up._

_"I'll race you back to the house." He said helping her up as well. She laughed, and smiled._

_"Alright. Ready, set, Go!" Both dashed off, laughing the entire time._

_

* * *

_

"Brooke, class is over. Come on." Brooke shook her head, she could still feel the cool air as her and Cameron ran. She looked up at Padma who was standing. "Come on. We're going back to the Common Room" Brooke stood up, and then noticed Mandy standing by the door, carrying Brooke's things. Brooke laughed a bit and smiled, Mandy smiled back.

"I figured, you'd probably be too tired to carry them yourself." Mandy said with a laugh. Brooke gave her a thank you, then walked over to take her things.

"I'd rather take them myself." Unfortunatly, that wasn't a good thing to say. Padma looked at her with curiosity.

"What are you hiding?" Brooke ignored her and started walking. Padma and Mandy shrugged and ran to catch up with her.

* * *

The walk to the Ravenclaw tower, seemed endless to Brooke. But once they got there, she felt relief. She was with people like her. She watched as Padma and Mandy dropped their things and started talking to others. Brooke didn't really talk to many other the other Ravenclaws. She saw Luna Lovegood talking to someone that looked like he wanted to run away. She silently laughed. While everyone else was talking to other people, Brooke slipped out of the Common room, and made her way to the girls dormitories. She slipped out of her Ravenclaw uniform, and into a green outfit. She was planning on creating mischief. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, and pushed her wand into her sleeve. She slipped out of the room and out of the common room.

She made her way down the moving staircase. As she rounded the corner, she spotted a couple of students. She smirked as she thought of what spells she could use against them. A perfect spell came to mind. The Jelly-Legs Jinx. She readied herself, and raised her hand more. She was about to mutter the spell when she heard someone behind her. She lowered her wand and turned around. Draco Malfoy.

"Planning something there?" He said with a smirk. For almost a second, she was afraid of what he would do. "What do you think would be the best? I'd suggest the trip charm. Then maybe a skin color changing charm." Then she was really confused, as he pulled out his wand. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. However she shook that feeling away and smirked at him.

"My thoughts were, the jelly-legs Jinx. You remember that don't you. End of 4th year?" She turned back to the students she planned on attacking.

"Of course I remember..It was a rather memorable course." She held back a laugh then looked at him.

"I'm Brooke by the way." She said with a smile. Draco smiled crookedly, and tilted his head.

"You know that as a prefect I can dock you house points correct? For causing trouble and hexing other students." He flipped his wrist so his wand was aimed toward Brooke instead of at the other students. "Of course, not knowing what house you belong in makes that difficult..." She lowered her hand as his wand turned on her. For a moment she felt a bit of fear. She hadn't had a wand poised her at her in a long while. Her breath caught in her throat, and she turned completely around and looked at him. Then her shock faded into a smirk.

"What are you gonna do?" She closed the distance between them, and whispered in his ear. "Hex me?" She pushed herself against the wall, and looked at him, a smirk still on her face, but with a bit of flirt thrown in. "Big bad Slytherin, attacking a poor defenseless Ravenclaw." She put her hand to her heart, and put on a mask of sadness, but it quickly faded back to her smirk. "I wonder what the Daily Prophet would make of that scene? The son of Death Eater, attacking someone who was unarmed. I bet Daddy won't approve, it would be bad for his image." She moved towards him again. "So, we can do this 3 ways. You can join me in hexing them. You can walk away. Or I can smear your image. You choice. Choose wisely." She said. She appeared so innocent. But she wasn't. She watched him raise an eyebrow and study her for a moment, before putting away his wand and crossing his arms.

"Blackmailing a Malfoy isn't the wisest of choices you know. Neither is threatening one. And as for my father not approving of something it wouldn't be the first time. I'd get the Crucio or something worse.. if that's even possible. And that would be the end of it." Draco just waved a hand though as if it didn't really matter to him either way. "But if you'd like to see your house loose points, by all means go ahead and hex the students. I can assure you I won't be complaining when the Slytherins win." Brooke's gaze softened as she heard his words pour out of his mouth. She took a breath and looked at him.

"You get Crucio'd?" She asked almost quietly. She had only been hit with that curse once. And it almost killed her. "And besides, I'm not the kind of person who cares about house points. I don't care who's banner waves at the end of the year. Does it really make a difference in my life? Someone's better than everyone else. Isn't that how every war starts? Someone wanting to be better then the rest?" She stopped herself, before she started babbling. Something that she was known to do amongst her friends. She sat down on a bench and looked up at him. Draco tilted his head and watched her, then spoke ignoring her question,

"You may not care about house points but plenty of your house buddies do. They wouldn't be too happy if you managed to get all of their house points down in one day now would they?" Brooke laughed.

"As If I care." She stood up, and gave off the appearance of not caring. She noticed him glance where her wand used to be. "Something wrong, Mr Malfoy?" She was curious as to why he was looking for her wand. It was, of course, hidden in her sleeve.

"No, nothing at all..." She smirked, and glanced at those students again. She lifted her left hand, after feeling her wand in her right sleeve. She moved back to her place on the wall, and peeked around it. "_Tarantallegra_" She muttered quickly sending the spell directly towards the students. She didn't care. Unknown to her, her wand fell out of her sleeve when she said the spell. She quickly hid from the student's gazes when they started dancing. She giggled quietly, trying not to draw the student's attention. "So, how many points?" She asked, referring to his previous statement about docking points. Her breath caught as she watched him pick up her wand. She had dropped it?!

"A lot of people would have had to pick up their wand in order to finish the spell.. I see you didn't unless... you have a spare wand somewhere up that sleeve of yours." Draco was grinning, his eyes held a wickedly happy glint. She quickly smirked to cover up her shock.

"How can you be so sure that that's a real wand? Are you sure it's not a joke wand?" She said, she reached out her hand to grab the wand, then stopped. Knowing him, there was no way, he was going to give up her wand, without some kind of fight. She quickly dropped her hand.

"First of all, you wouldn't want this wand back so badly if it was a joke wand... and second, that still doesn't help your wandless magic case." He said, smirking.

"So what are you going to do? Turn me into a teacher, send me to professor Dumbledore? Or are you just gonna let this slide? And return my wand to me, I doubt it will help you any." She reached out her hand again to grab her wand. He laughed and raised his hand up and behind him so her wand was out of reach.

"Why do you want it back so badly? You obviously don't need it. And I'm not going to do anything.." He took out his wand swiftly, stepped backward so that he was in plain view of the students and muttered the counter spell, "Quit playing around and get to class before i dock you points and give you detention!" he snapped. The students looked shocked but only for a second before they were scrambling over one another to leave. He looked back at Brooke and smirked, "Well? shouldn't you leave as well?" She glared at him.

"I will leave as soon as you give me back my wand." She was contemplating on if she should just knock him down to grab her wand. Then, apparently without thinking, she jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, and she grabbed her wand. "Now, I think I'll take my leave." She got up quickly, still gripping her wand. She took a few steps back, still glaring, then began walking in the direction of the towers.

"_Impedimenta._" Brooke stopped in her tracks, and Draco stood up, a look of pure ice and hate on his face. "No one does that to me.. and I don't think you will leave." She growled and turned around to look at him. She pointed her wand to herself.

"_Finite Incantatem._" Once the spell left her, she raised her wand to him. "Wanna try that again Malfoy?" Every spell she had ever been taught rushed at her at once. She didn't know which one to use, but she knew she was going to use something. What right did he have to one: take away her wand, then stop her when she tried to leave? Just because he was Draco Bloody Malfoy, he thought he could do whatever he want? Well Brooke wasn't about to let him think that any longer. Draco raised his eyebrows and sneered,

"Maybe I will Brookelynn. D'you want to try and tackle me down again?" He gestured to her hand with his own, "Why do you have that trained on me when we both know you don't need it?" She kept her wand raised. Obviously, he didn't know what her full name meant to her. Fear struck her, and she didn't allow herself to be caught up in a memory now. Not when she was about to fight the Slytherin in front of her.

"You won't be thinking you're mister high and mighty much longer, after I get through with you." She said, narrowing her eyes. He gave a short but quiet laugh,

"Is that a promise Brookelynn? I can't wait for that.." Draco narrowed his eyes at her, keeping his wand pointed toward her. She glared at him.

"Don't call me Brookelynn. _Averte Statura_" She turned swiftly, as she heard him get blasted back. and headed back to the Ravenclaw Common room, before he had time to attack her back. Once she could see the common room in sight, she leaned against the wall in took in a breath. She was so dead for that. She took in a deep breath and spoke the riddle that the portrait presented to her, then walked in.


	3. Chapter Three

As she walked in, she saw that most of the Ravenclaws had cleared out. She started to walk to the girls dormitories to change back into her uniform when she heard someone on the couch. She stopped and turned. Benjamin Jacobs. Her breath caught. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Hey." She took in a shaky breath and smiled back at him. She hoped that he wouldn't bring up what had happened at Breakfast.

"Hi... I'm Brooke." She said, introducing herself. She sat down on the couch across from him. He seemed to smirk at her.

"I know who you are. You're Morgan's friend." It hit her, he was Morgan Jacobs's older brother. How could she be so stupid as to not see that. They both had the same last name. She had been friends with the Jacobs for a long time. Brooke nodded, and laughed a bit. Though she hadn't talked to them, since her mother died.

"Yeah, I'm Morgan's friend. Brooke Fallon." She said, almost sadly. Part of the reason, she hadn't spoken to the Jacobs was because they reminded her of her mother. She stared at the fireplace, and suddenly felt the couch go down as if someone was sitting next to her. She looked next to her and saw Ben sitting there.

"You seem... upset. Everything okay?" She nodded, slowly. Then stopped herself, she shook her head.

"No. My mother died, over the summer, and I found out, my father wants to kill me." She said looking up at him. He looked at her shocked.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." He said. He looked at the ground, as she nodded.

"Can you tell Morgan that I'm sorry for not talking to her at all since the last day of last year. I've just been going through a lot over the summer and this year." He nodded, and she smiled at him then stood up. She planned on heading down to the library, to get some studying done or something. Something to get her mind off of the summer.

"Hey, Brooke." She turned around to look at him. "I like your hair like that." He said with a smirk. She laughed a bit, then walked out, and headed towards the library.

Once she reached it, she walked in and found a table. She suddenly felt tired, and she closed her eyes.

_"Brooke run!" Her mother cried out. Brooke suddenly realized where she was. The park in the middle of her community. Brooke looked at her mother and shook her head, then ran over to her._

"I'm not leaving you mom!" Her mother looked at her with tear filled eyes, then with terror. Brooke only had a second to be confused, then she felt herself being lifted up and pulled away from her mother.

"No, let her go!" Her mother screamed. Brooke kicked at the person holding her, trying to get away, but she stopped when she felt a wand being pressed against her throat. She saw a cloaked figure walk over to her. She didn't move, afraid that the wrong movement would get her and her mother killed. The figure looked at Brooke for a moment then turned to her mother. "Please, let her go.." Her mother pleaded. Brooke felt tears running down her cheeks. The figure lifted his hand, with a wand clutched in it. Brooke started fighting again.

"No! Leave her alone!" Brooke shouted, more tears coming to her eyes. The figure ignored her, apparently, and he pointed his wand at her mother. She heard the figure mutter an unforgivable curse. Crucio. Brooke screamed for him to stop. To let her mother go. She fought, trying to get away from the person holding her, but they had a strong hold on her. Finally, she gave up, as both Brooke and her mother couldn't even speak anymore. The figure stopped the curse, and Brooke watched her mother breathe heavily. The person holding Brooke let her go, and she fell to the ground, out of energy. She looked at her mother, who already seemed lifelss. "Mom..." Brooke breathed out, her mother looked at her, and smiled. Suddenly, all Brooke could see was green. When the light faded, she saw her mother lifeless. Brooke looked at the figure as he turned his wand on her. She heard him almost mutter the incantation, Cru- "Stupefy!" She yelled out.

She opened her eyes quickly, and found herself back in the library. Suddenly a hand slammed down on the table. She jumped a bit, then saw a red head glaring at her.

"What was that for!?" She demanded. Brooke looked at her confused. "You can't just go around hexing people for no reason!" Brooke silently groaned. However, she wasn't in the mood for attitude from some girl. Brooke stood up and glared at her.

"Accident. I was having a dream and mimicked my actions." She glared again at the other girl then walked away to look at other books. Suddenly she was joined by a young blonde.

"That wasn't very nice, funny though." The girl shrugged. "Lexa's not all that bad." The other girl, apparently "Lexa" came over to them.

"No, I'm not." She said, putting a couple of books back in their place.

"I'm Ariana, by the way." The blonde said. Ariana, interesting name...

"Don't waste your time with her Ariana. She's obviously the rudest person here." Lexa said. Brooke glared at her.

"I apologize, if I'm not a people person. I'm Brooke by the way." Brooke said, holding her hand out to Ariana and Lexa. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Sleep spells again?" She turned and saw Surian Jacobs. She smiled slightly to her. A fellow Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, I guess I stayed up way too late last night." She was starting to get concerned about herself, something that didn't happen often. She had been falling asleep all day really. It was something to be worried about. "I'm just going to leave now. I have some things to do." She said, with a small smile then, she left them there. She left the library and made her way to the courtyard. She hoped to meet Padma and Mandy there, but as she got there. She felt tired. She layed down on one of the benches and closed her eyes. She hoped that she could get some sleep that wouldn't be interuptted, and/or have a memory/dream. She felt an air of peace come over her, as she fell into the world of sleep. This time, no memories plagued her.

"Hello? Uh, girl are you okay?" Brooke was stirred from her sleep as someone shook her. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw a blond girl standing in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the girl. She could tell that she was a Gryffindor, and a prefect. She sat up quickly and stood.

"It's Brooke, and I'm fine." She said, straightening out her skirt. She looked around, and saw that it was getting close to being night time. "Wow, I wonder how long I was out..." She said looking around. She briefly wondered where Padma and Mandy went. Why didn't they come find her? She looked at the Gryffindor. "Uh who are you?" She asked. The girl gave her a smile.

"I'm Amber Mason." She said. Brooke gave her a brief smile. The girl seemed very chipper and happy, something Brooke wasn't really in the mood for hearing. "What house are you in, I don't think I've ever seen you before." She said, with a curious looking gaze. Brooke looked at the castle doors, then at Amber.

"I'm in Ravenclaw." Brooke said simply. Amber smiled again. "Look, it's been... nice, but I have to go. See you later." She moved around the girl, and once she was near the castle doors, she muttered. "_Hopefully much later._" She whispered. She wasn't really mad that the girl had found her, more mad about the fact that the girl was so... happy! She walked inside, and immediately ran into someone. "Watch it!" She snapped. She looked up and saw that she had run into Hermione Granger. Hermione looked up at her with an almost glare on her face.

"Uh, you ran into me. Not the other way around." Brooke glared at her, she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. She hadn't been in that kind of mood in a long time. Hermione picked herself up, and dusted herself off. Brooke did the same. "So, I'd like an apology." Brooke stopped what she was doing, to look at Hermione with a look on her face as if she was in almost shock that Hermione had demanded an apology from her.

"I don't apologize to anyone. Not you, no one." After that she pushed past Hermione and made her way to the Ravenclaw tower. Once she was quite far from the other girl, she leaned against a wall, and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Mom... I miss you..." She said, quietly, and let a tear slip. She blinked it away and then muttered the answer to the riddle to the Eagle knocker. The entrance opened and she walked in. She sighed, looking around the room, and went to the girl's dorms.

When she entered the room, she saw Padma and Mandy getting dressed up for something. She sat on her bed and looked at them.

"Where are you two going?" She asked. Padma looked at her.

"There's a party tonight. Shreiking shack, you wanna come with?" Brooke smiled slightly, then shook her head.

"No, you two go have fun. I'll stay here." She said with a smile then picked up a book from her bedside table. Mandy and Padma looked at each other then at Brooke. They both laughed. Brooke looked at them. "What?"

"Brooke, you can't stay locked up forever. I know you miss her, but she wouldn't want you to lock yourself away from the world." Brooke looked at Mandy, then smiled slightly.

"Just go. I'll be fine." Mandy gently hugged Brooke then both Padma and Mandy left the room. Brooke watched them walk off, then laid down in her bed, staring at the ceiling, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I miss you... so much."


	4. Chapter Four

Laughing... There was laughing everywhere around her. Brooke groaned slightly in her sleep. She heard giggling, and rubbed her eyes. She saw some of the girls walking in. Padma and Mandy walked in, holding each other as they were laughing. Brooke swung her legs so that she could stand up. She laughed at her friends then walked over to them, and helped them to their beds.

"You two okay?" She asked with a laugh. Padma looked at her, with a druken looking smile.

"You should've come with us Brooke, we had so much fun." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it was Padma. Look, you all need to get some rest." She said to the other ravenclaws in the room. Most of them ignored her, and she shrugged. She looked over when she heard snoring and laughed at Mandy who was asleep. Then she saw the other girls falling asleep. She laughed again, then returned to her own bed to get some more rest.

A couple weeks later, mostly everyone stopped talking about the party that Brooke had missed. She didn't really care that she missed it, but she did care that everyone talked about it. It got annoying after a while. Brooke was standing in the girls dorms, bored as usual. She looked around and saw the other girls asleep. She smirked and pushed the door open.

Only after she had exited the castle did she realize that she had forgotten her wand. She silently groaned, but then shrugged. She didn't need it. She made her way down to the lake, and she smirked seeing her old friend Morgan Jacobs. She walked over to where the other girl was sitting, and sat down next to her.

"Can't sleep?" She said, with a small smirk.

"Nope." Morgan said with a smile, then shook her head. Brooke's gaze turned to the water.

"Wanna jump in there?" She asked. Morgan smirked.

"Yep!" Both girls stood up. "One... Two... Three!" They both ran toward the water, and jumped in. When they were underwater, Brooke looked around at the world that so many had gone to, but no one had really visited. She swam over to Morgan and smiled, then looked up, as if saying, we have to be careful when swimming up. Can't let a prefect find them. She swam deeper, and looked around. When she turned around to look at something she heard, she suddenly was hit with sudden need to breathe, so she swam up to the surface and took a deep breath. Then looked around. Hoping she wouldn't see any prefects around. After catching her breath for a few moments she felt Morgan put a hand on her back as if to ask if she was alright. Brooke smiled at her.

"A little late for a swim isn't it? We wouldn't to cause any trouble now would we." Brooke smirked. Draco Malfoy. Of course he'd be the one to find them.

"Uh, swim for your life!" Brooke chuckled then whispered to her friend.

"Draco Malfoy, nothing to be afraid of." She looked back up at the tree and could almost make out his figure. She set her arms on an edge of the lake, and her eyes located the figure in the tree. She looked into his eyes."Care to join us for a swim, Malfoy?" She asked. She glanced at Morgan, wondering if she should stop egging him on. "Even if you are a prefect, what are you doing up at midnight?" She asked, looking up at him again.

"no I do not wish to join you in the water, with two girls such as yourselves I'd end up dead in five minutes or less." She caught the smirk that he sent her. "I'd threaten you with docking points but you wouldn't really care." Brooke laughed.

"You're not scared are you?" She asked referring to him not wishing to join them. She looked at the branch, if she aimed her hand just right she could break it, and send Draco plummeting towards the ground. But she wasn't that evil. "No, as you have previously learned. I don't care about house points. A silly number." She glanced at Morgan, her eyes saying, don't fear anything. He's all talk. Then she glanced back up at him. "You never answered my question. What brings you to the Black Lake on this fine night." She asked. Without waiting for a response, she ducked under the water, and then resurfaced and shot something out of her hand. A spark that landed centimeters away from his head. She smirked waiting for his reaction. She burst out laughing when he felt out of the tree. He carefully stood up, and gave her a murderous glare.

"Thanks a lot..." She laughed more as he was being pushed toward the lake.

"Come on, Draco. Not afraid of a little water, are you?" She looked up. Ariana? She vaguely remembered her from their confrontation in the Library.

"Of course not!" He snapped.

"Hi, Brooke. Hi.." Brooke smiled, and waved slightly to her. "..uh.. Hasn't Morgan been under for a little too long?" It was then that Brooke noticed, that Morgan was underwater. She had completely forgotten about Morgan. She slapped her hand to her forehead, and mentally cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Brooke, get out of that water..." Brooke glared as she watched him peel off his robes to lighten himself. She then remembered, Mermaids inhabited the lake! While she was yelling at herself she heard a splash next to her, she jumped a bit then realized that Draco had gone underwater. She glanced at Ariana for a moment then dove under to help. Well, she found Draco and Morgan easily, with a mermaid right next to them. She felt a power surge through her and saw a ray of light shoot out of her hand and head straight toward the mermaid. She started toward Morgan, then felt something hit her back. She turned around cautiously, then the trident type thing that the mermaid held was pointed at her neck. She throw a glance to Draco, telling him to get Morgan out of there. Without waiting for his reply, Brooke moved backwards then swam deeper, hoping to lure the mermaids away from Morgan and Draco.

As she started to not be able to see anything, she realized, maybe swimming deeper wasn't the best idea. As she turned around, to swim up, she felt something dig into her side. She looked down in shock almost, but ignored it, then swam toward the surface. She broke free of the water and took in a deep breath. Then frantically looked around for Draco and Morgan.

"Brooke, can you get out of the water and take care of yourself? I'll make sure Morgan and Draco get out." Brooke looked up to see Ariana jumping in the water. She took in a deep breath and went back under, because she didn't know if they could handle the mermaids alone. She saw Ariana fighting with the same one that had attacked Brooke. Brooke felt that same power surge through her, and the light hit the mermaid, sending it down into the abyss. Brooke grabbed Ariana and pulled her to shore, with confidence that Draco would get Morgan out safely. Ariana and Brooke both got out of the water. Once Brooke collapsed on the ground, she looked down at herself. Her entire side was covered in red.

"Great... I happened to like this shirt..." She said groaning. She looked at Ariana when the blonde began laughing hysterically. She laughed a bit awkwardly.

"That's what you care about? Haha. You're bleeding Brooke! Haha!" Brooke let out a laugh.

"Yeah..." It was strange to hear her say that. Her gaze turned to the lake as she saw the water surface break, and Draco and Morgan popped up. Draco pulled Morgan up to shore. Brooke laughed slightly as Morgan collapsed.

"Thats... what I.... get.... for trying.... to milk.... a mermaid." Morgan said, through gasps for breath. Brooke laughed at that. Then she heard someone else laughing. She looked up and saw Draco laughing through gasps for air. Brooke smiled at him. Brooke laid back and looked at the sky as she tried to ignore the stinging pain in her side. "Uh.. I just wanted to say... thanks." She heard Morgan say. She looked up to see Morgan hug Draco. "I owe you one." She said as she released him. Brooke smiled again, then looked back at the sky, as Morgan sat next to her.

"Remind me, never to go swimming again." Brooke said with a laugh. Ariana laughed as well.

"I don't know, it was kinda fun. Maybe next time, we should go when the lake isn't ice cold!" Brooke laughed. She watched as Ariana walked over to Draco and pulled him over to Morgan and Brooke. Then she pulled him down as she sat down. Brooke smiled slightly, then winced at the pain in her side. "So! Who's up for the creepy crawlers in the Forbidden Forest?" Ariana said with a bright smile.

"Are you okay? I mean, you are still bleeding." Brooke was about to say that she was fine, when he stood up to find his robes. She held back a laugh when she saw that they were in the sand. She watched him walk back over to them and pulled out his wand. "Episkey" She winced as she felt the wound heal slightly. "You'll still have to see Madam Pomfrey about it though." Brooke smirked, slightly.

"Since when are you healing people?" She asked jokingly. "So, what's next on our list of adventures?" She said with a smile. Then she laughed to let them know she was joking. She looked around then her eyes rested on the others. "So, we all go out separate ways, and never speak of this again?" She asked, with some regret in her voice. She liked things how they were. She liked laughing with people. She liked acting like she hadn't seen her mother be killed over the summer. Her gaze turned to Morgan as the girl nodded.

"Wanna head back to the dorms together?" She asked Ariana. Brooke stood up, and smiled. Ariana stood up as well, and nodded.

"Sure!" She turned to Brooke and Draco. "It's been a real slice guys. Catch later. OH and Brooke get that wound checked out, k?" She turned to Draco and hugged him. "Thanks for the help slick. Try not to dock us too many points, k?" She pulled back and stood up, looking to Morgan. "Ready?" Brooke watched as Ariana and Morgan walked toward the castle.

"Well, aren't you going too?" She turned around to glare at Draco. Brooke raised an eyebrow at him. Then scoffed.

"What if I wanna stay out here some more?" She stood up, and looked at him, then she put her hands on her hips. "Why the sudden hostility?" She said, smirking. Then her smirk disappeared and she dropped her hands. "Alright, I'll be on my way." She turned, started walking, then stopped. Then she turned back around. "Again... thanks Malfoy." She said smiling. Then she winked at him and started walking. She tried to erase the moment from her mind. But it stayed there. She couldn't get rid of it. It was imprinted there. As she neared the castle, she stopped. She knew exactly how to sneak in, without being caught, so she had no worries. What she was contemplating was if she should go back inside, or stay outside. She knew exactly how to hide, and where to hide if she needed to with both choices. She decided just to head back in. Before she did, however, she glanced back at the lake, and smiled. Then she went inside and headed back to her room.


	5. Chapter Five

It was a new day, a Sunday. Brooke stood up from her bed, and left the Ravenclaw Common Room for breakfast. She sat down in between Padma and Mandy. Mandy was currently conversing with someone from Hufflepuff.

"Are you serious?" Brooke heard her ask. Brooke looked at Mandy then at the Hufflepuff, curious as to what was being said. As Mandy giggled then sat back up, Brooke took a bite of a roll.

"So, what was that about?" Brooke asked, Padma looked at them both.

"Alright, Megan Jones, heard from someone else, didn't catch her name. But she got it from her own eyes. Amber Mason and Draco Malfoy. Gryffindor, and Slytherin." Brooke laughed. "I know, crazy right?" Mandy said. Brooke heard a couple of Ravenclaws snickering. Brooke thought for a moment.

"Seriously? Draco Malfoy in love with a Gryffindor?" Mandy nodded. Brooke laughed, and her eyes traveled to the Slytherin table. She saw Draco Malfoy staring off somewhere. She followed his gaze to the blonde that had woken her up a couple of weeks ago. She was looking back at Draco. Brooke watched them smirking.

"Well, I for one think that they would be good together. Who cares about all the house problems anyways?" Brooke and Mandy looked at Padma, they saw her eyes directed, not at them, but at the Gryffindor table. More specifically, Dean Thomas. Brooke smiled, then gently nudged her friend.

"Why don't you go ask him out?" She asked. Padma looked at her and shook her head.

"Nah, he doesn't like me, so why bother?" Brooke looked at Padma with sad eyes. She felt the same way about Ben. Brooke stood up, and headed out of the Great Hall without another word. She could feel her friend's eyes on her, but she didn't look back at them. She turned the corner and ran into someone.

"Watch it!" Brooke looked up and saw a sixth year Slytherin. She could see that he was a prefect, she rolled her eyes at him.

"This time, I'll apologize, next time, you won't be so lucky." She said, she pushed past him, but he grabbed her arm pulling her around to face him.

"I could dock you points for that you know." She rolled her eyes. He thought he was so tough. She laughed, remember her first encounter with Draco Malfoy.

"You think I'm afraid of getting points docked away from my house? I don't care who's banner waves at the end of the year." Apparently, that wasn't the response he was looking for, as it seemed to anger him. She tore her arm from him. "And another thing, don't touch me." She said, then she left him standing there. Soon she was joined by one of the Jacob's girls. Emma Jacobs.

"I think you just pissed him off." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Who was he?" She asked. Emma laughed.

"Lucas Wilkes. Big bad pureblood slytherin. One that apparently think's he's better than everyone." Brooke couldn't help but notice that, that seemed like of light hearted.

"Aren't all Slytherins like that?" Brooke asked with a smirk to the Hufflepuff. Emma smirked back.

"I guess so." Brooke rolled her eyes then walked off. Why was she in such a mood today? She shrugged not really knowing exactly. She walked into the Library, just trying to get some peace and quiet. When she got there she overheard a couple of students talking about Parents Weekend. She sighed. She didn't think her father would show up anyways, but she still felt fear that he was even invited! She wondered if she should talk to Professor Dumbledore about it, but then again, he'd just brush it off. One thing she hated about Professor Dumbledore, he didn't really take things seriously. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

* * *

"Why? Why must he invite parents to Hogwarts? Does he not know how that would endanger the lives of most of the students?" She asked Padma who was sitting across from her on the couch of the Ravenclaw Tower.

"I don't think he thought that through really..." She said with a laugh. Brooke sighed, and Padma's smile dimmed. "You know, I've never heard you say anything about your father." Brooke sniffled, and pulled her knees to her chest.

"With good reason, he's a monster. I hate him. He visited me this summer. He killed my mother." She said the last part in a whisper. Soon she found herself in an embrace. She looked up to see Padma's dark hair around her. She embraced her friend back, and held back tears. "I miss her so much" Soon the door opened, both girls pulled away from each other. She looked up to see Surian there. She nodded to the other girls, and walked up to the Girls dorms. Brooke stood up and looked at Padma. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

In a couple of days, the Parent's weekend had started. Brooke sat down in a chair of the Great Hall. She listened as some of the students greeted one another. She kept quiet until she heard footsteps coming towards her. Then stop immediatley. She took in a deep breath, and looked up. Her father, Marcus Fallon, was standing right in front of her. She stood up, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not happy about this. I'd rather you leave. However I am glad that I got to see you, under these circumstances. Because if we weren't in the middle of a room, full of wizards who are far more better than you. I'd lose it, and kill you. And I have no doubts, that you would love the opportunity to kill me. That's what you've been trying to do all along, isn't it?"" She said, with a smirk in place. He ignored her, and pulled her arm roughly. She let out a cry of fake pain as he dragged her to a group of his "friends?" or something of that sort. She pulled her arm from his grasp, and drowned out the sounds of his talking. Then she felt someone grab her and drag her away. "Ah!" She laughed when she saw it was Morgan Jacobs.

"Sorry bout that, but you looked like you need a savior." Brooke laughed and hugged Morgan.

"I did Morgs. Thank you." Morgan smiled at her, and Brooke looked at the Jacobs family. Henry Jacobs, Elizabeth Jacobs, and their children were all standing there. "Hey Suri, Ems. Ben.." She said the last one with a small blush and an embarrassed laugh. "Mr Jacobs, Mrs Jacobs.." She said with a curt nod to them. They both nodded to her and she sighed, sitting herself down. Brooke could feel the tension around her, she looked around, and saw various people showing their parents around. She put her head in her hands and sighed. "I should go... I've got things to study for..." She said. She stood up, and nodded to everyone. "Goodbye. It nice seeing you two again." She gave Henry and Elizabeth a small smile, before brushing the hair behind her ear and turning away from them. Heading to the courtyard, anywhere to get away from everything. Once she got there, she laid down on a bench, and stared at the sky. Eventually she heard a ruckus, and she walked back inside the castle. There, she saw Pansy Parkinson, teary eyed staring at that prefect who that he was all that... Lucas... Wilkes?.... Whatever. She looked around, and wondered what was wrong.

"You're.... what!?" Lucas asked. Brooke looked from the male Slytherin to the female. What... had just happened?.... The entire room was quiet. Pansy looked around, and began getting more emotional. The red-head, Lexa..., immediately went to Pansy's side, looking a bit concerned.

"Pansy... what's wrong, what happened?" The emotional slytherin burst into tears again. Everyone's eyes turned to Lucas.

"I'm-..... I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled. Everyone stopped everything, they were doing. Everyone's eyes, turned to the boy. The boy that had, apparently, gotten a sixteen year old girl,.... pregnant.... He himself was in shock. Granger walked over to him, a bit cautiously.

"Lucas...." Like everyone else, Lucas didn't even breathe. Pansy looked around at the number of people in their business, and turned to her friend and cried into her. Well... this isn't something you normally hear at Hogwarts... and this certainly is not the right timing.

* * *

Ugh this chapter sucks, but I've had a lot of issues lately, mostly with the people this story came from, so yeah. Sorry for the sucky chapter.


End file.
